How To NOT Fuck Your Best Friend Well, Sorta
by BlackBerryTee
Summary: Season 4 AU where Sebastian and Kurt have become best friends after running into each other again and again in NYC. And when Sebastian agrees to move in with Kurt, the fair-skinned boy is completely oblivious to a sexually-frustrated Bas who is slowly reaching his breaking point.


Sebastian should have known from the start that moving in with Kurt would be asking for trouble. Yes, it's true that somewhere between running into Kurt on his first day in NYC to comforting him after his break-up with Blaine, they have managed to go from mortal enemies to actual close friends. And despite all common theories of logic, it's actually been going _really well_ for them so far.

They hang out all the time, talk about hot boys together, and they even still get to make fun of each other. No one else gets it, but it works for them, and that's all that matters.

So when Kurt invites him to move in after Rachel moves out to live with her personal stud muffin—what's his name again? Blake? Brian? Brayden? Oh, fuck it, he's just the personal stud muffin to Sebastian anyway—he's all for it.

That is, until he remembers it's much easier to pretend you don't wanna be balls-deep in someone's ass when you've only been admiring it from a distance. Believe him, he knows how insane that thought probably sounds; but, truth be told, he's always wanted inside Kurt's pants (and mouth… and throat… and vice versa) but that's not something you can exactly say to a person when you're all but sucking their boyfriend off right in front of them.

But, knowing this, one can assume that once Blaine became a non-factor, that's when Sebastian should've been able to lay him, right? …Wrong. Kurt was obviously really fucking distraught over the whole Blaine cheating thing, and rightfully so. And Seb may not have a lot of morals, but even he knows you can't just fuck someone's brains out after they've been mourning the loss of a year-long relationship, especially not when said relationship ended due to cheating.

To make a long story short, Sebastian has become stupid enough to actually care about Kurt's feelings. And he shouldn't need to tell you how fucked up that makes things for him.

But Kurt is _seriously_ testing him.

First, there's the time he walks into Kurt's bedroom and finds him spread out on the floor, in unthinkably flexible positions, wearing nothing but a skimpy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Thankfully, it's obvious due to the fit, blond woman on his TV that he's doing some sort of yoga exercise; so that just barely tames the beast in his pants. But then the little shit just smiles at him and invites him to join in. _Like he doesn't know he's looking sinfully delicious right now._ It takes everything Sebastian has to politely decline and make a good excuse to leave the room.

Next, there's the time Kurt and Sebastian are preparing to go with Rachel and Santana to some hole in the wall gay bar in Harlem and Kurt just casually calls Sebastian into his bedroom for his opinion. Seems innocent enough, right? So Sebastian is lured into the trap. And then he enters and there Kurt is looking like he waltzed right out of a wet dream. He's wearing leather pants. _**Leather pants**_. And of course, Sebastian's mind starts to wander into forbidden territory and he realizes there's no way in hell that Kurt can be wearing underwear under those. So then he starts to picture ripping them off. And he just has to fucking leave. And Kurt has the nerve to look oh so confused as to why he makes a mad dash out of his room. Doesn't he have any clue how badly Sebastian has to fight the urge to bend him over his desk? He thinks he can hear the sound of a dog crying and hopes to God it wasn't him.

Last, but certainly not least, is the time that Kurt asks Sebastian to bring a bottle of lotion to his bedroom because he's run out of his favorite. Once again, Sebastian is lured into the trap and what he sees tips him right over the edge. Kurt has the audacity to stand there soaking wet from head to toe with absolutely nothing but a towel wrapped _loosely_ around his waist.

He stops cold, the bottle of lotion completely forgotten as it falls right out of his hand. "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

Kurt stares at him, one eyebrow arched and that towel still fucking taunting him as it slides down just the tiniest bit. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?! Where are your clothes?!" Sebastian demands, gesturing towards his best friend's incredibly lickable body.

"Uh, Sebastian, sweetie, I know you're not used to domestic living; but, this would be what a person looks like when they've just taken a shower. Now, the lotion, please?" He says, holding his hand out.

_This bitch_.

"Don't. Just fucking _don't_, Kurt," Sebastian retorts, making no moves to grab the bottle.

Kurt's getting pissed now and in particular Kurt Hummel fashion, he gives it just as hard as Sebastian does. Ah, shit… that was really bad wording.

"Don't what!? You have been acting so weird lately, Bas! I don't know what your-" Kurt pauses mid-sentence and that's when Sebastian thinks he's finally going to admit what a diabolical cocktease he is and then he says, "Wait a minute… you've only been acting weird since you moved in… did I… have I done something wrong? Am I scaring you away?"

Kurt's expression completely sobers then and he looks almost like he's going to cry.

Sebastian feels his own expression water down because he's seen Kurt's fake crying: when he's pretending to be upset to get something he wants or when he's rehearsing a role for an audition. And that's not it. He's seriously upset.

"What? No! You mean you… you seriously don't get it?" He inquires.

"_Get what_?" Kurt huffs and it sounds more like he's pleading instead of just wondering now. He's not meeting his eyes; but, Sebastian can see that no tears have fallen, so he's somewhat comforted by that.

The brunette falls silent because he has no clue what to do now. For the first time, Kurt hasn't been just teasing him, trying to arouse some sort of reaction in him. He's been completely oblivious all along. Then he thinks of the perfect way to let him know what's bothering him. In one fluid motion, he steps forward and pulls Kurt into his arms, kissing the living fuck out of him.

Naturally, Kurt is shocked initially, his whole body going stiff and Sebastian knows that if his eyes weren't closed, he would see Kurt's blown wide open. But then Kurt relaxes and he melts into him, letting his body just ease against Seb's, letting him have all the control. And that could **not** be hotter.

Then, Sebastian pulls away, but keeps Kurt's body pressed tightly against his and peppers a small trail of kisses from his jawline to his collarbone, giving Kurt a chance to stop him if that's what he truly wants to do.

"Sebastian…" Kurt rasps and Sebastian curses himself for the little twitch his cock does at the sound of his name. "What… what are you…?"

Sebastian can't help but smirk. "I'm not gonna answer that, Kurt, because it's obvious what I'm doing. But I will say that you can stop me at any moment if I'm going too far."

"That… th-that's not fair." Kurt is panting now and Sebastian has to exert all his willpower not to buck his hips against his. "You can't offer to stop when you're… doing _that_!"

Sebastian chuckles softly against Kurt's skin and feels a shiver roll through both their bodies due to the vibration it causes. "Fine." He reluctantly pulls away and meets his best friend's eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

Kurt hesitates, biting his lower lip as he drinks Sebastian in and Bas takes that opportunity to add the word, "Honestly."

Kurt sighs heavily, as if he's been fighting his very own internal battle. He looks away and the silence goes on for another agonizing moment longer until he meets Seb's eyes again and says quietly, "No."


End file.
